In a background art, there is a heating cooker for heating to cook a heating object capable of carrying out high frequency heating and heater heating. According to a heating cooker of this kind, although convenience can be promoted since the heating cooker is provided with two functions of high frequency heating and heater heating, at the same time, there is a disadvantage of increasing fabrication cost by increasing a number of constituent parts. Hence, it is necessary to devise to enable to carry out excellent heating cooking by being constituted by a small number of parts. For example, in the case of cooking by heater heating, even when single pieces of rod-like heaters are provided at an upper portion and a lower portion of a heating chamber, an object needs to be heated uniformly.
There is background reference information related to the invention of the application as follows.
(Patent Reference 1) JP-A-11-159770
As shown by FIG. 12, a heating cooker 1 disclosed in Patent Reference 1, mentioned above, is provided with quartz tube heaters 7 and 9 arranged at an upper portion and a lower portion of a heating chamber rearward from a rotating shaft 5 of a turn table at inside of the heating chamber 3, and a toast net 15 having a leg portion 13 mounted on a flat bottom plate 11 of a heating chamber 3, and a toast net 15 having a leg portion 13 mounted on a flat bottom plate 11 of the heating chamber 3, and when the toast net 15 is contained on a rear side of the heating chamber 3 by making a left and right direction of the heating chamber 3 in parallel with a long side of the toast net 15, a length of a short side of the toast net 15 is constituted by a length by which an object to be heated (bread for toasting) 17 can be set to a position capable of being heated uniformly by the quartz tube heaters 7, 9.
Therefore, according to the above-described hearting cooker 1, it can be expected that a baked mark of the toast always stays substantially the same by maintaining distances between the quartz tube heaters 7, 9 and the bread 17 constant.
However, according to the above-described heating cooker of the background art, the length of the short side of the toast net 15 is the length adjusted such that positions of the quartz tube heaters 7 and 9 can be disposed substantially at a center of the bread 17 when a frame wire member 19 is brought into contact with a rear plate 21 which is face member of the heating chamber 3 and therefore, although the distances between the respective heaters 7, 9 and the bread 17 can always be made constant, since the heater in the rod-like shape traverses the center portion of the bread 17 in a left and right direction thereof, heat is concentrated on the center portion of the bread right above the heater. Therefore, a heating temperature distribution in a depth direction of the heating chamber does not become uniform and there is a case in which whereas the center portion of the object is excessively heated, heat becomes deficient at a front edge portion and a rear edge portion of the object and a baked mark is not produced uniformly over a total of the object.
In a heating cooker having a structure in which, for example, the bottom plate 11 is not provided and the object is directly heated by the lower heater in order to resolve a drawback of this kind, there is known a heating cooker in which a round bar having a diameter of about 3 through 4 mm is interposed between the lower heater and the object along the heater to restrain heat of the lower heater from being transferred directly to the object. However, according to structure of using the round bar for such an interposed member, a heat capacitance of the round bar per se is large and therefore, heat is deprived by the round bar per se, an effect of effectively widening the heat from the heater is not achieved, and actually, the object cannot uniformly be baked.
The invention has been carried out in view of the above-described situation to provide a heating cooker capable of producing a uniform baked mark at a total of an object at inexpensive cost by a single piece of a rod-like heater in a heating cooker interposing a face member between the object and the rod-like heater.